rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky and Bullwinkle: Journey to Oz
Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen got travel by a twister and they’ve been taking to a strange place in the Land of Oz to help, Scarecrow, Tinman, Cowardly Lion and Jack Pumpkin Head to save a beautiful Princess Ozma from the wicked Nome King. Plot Once upon a time in Frostbite Falls, Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen were going to a restaurant until there’s a twister came and it was coming in Kansas so Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen started hiding in their house and the twister pick up Rocky and Bullwinkle’s house and then twisting it into a fantastic and magical land called “The Land of Oz”. Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen have seen everything looks familiar from a book and then they meet the good witch of the north, Glinda. Glinda told Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen that there is trouble in Oz so they must follow the yellow brick road to get to the emerald city to meet a Scarecrow and he’ll tell them what’s important. As Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen are following the yellow brick road, they meet the Cowardly Lion who’s king of the forest as he takes them to the emerald city as they have to keep following the yellow brick road and then they found the emerald city so Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen and Lion are heading inside and see Scarecrow the King of Oz. Scarecrow told Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen that he is just a substitute for the real ruler of Oz, Princess Ozma, who’s been captured by the Nome King just before Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen arrived in the land of Oz. Then Ozma‘s creation aka son, Jack Pumpkin Head who can’t find his mother anywhere because Ozma has been captured by the Nome King, who is an evil clay monster and he trapped Ozma somewhere so Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Scarecrow, Lion and Jack has to go to the winkies to see the Tinman immediately. Later they came to the castle that used to be the Wicked Witch of West’s place and now it’s Tinman‘s place because he’s the emperor. Tinman is so glad to see Scarecrow, Lion and Jack again and he gets to meet Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen. The gang told him that they need their help to get to the Nome King‘s lare to save Ozma because the Land of Oz lost her once, they’ll never lose her again. So Tinman join Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Scarecrow, Lion and Jack to get to the Nome King‘s lare by the Gump to fly there. After the Gump flight, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Scarecrow, Lion, Tinman and Jack made their way to the Nome King‘s lare to rescue Ozma as they sneak her to the cell before some of the guards will come and they have to get away from them. As Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Scarecrow, Lion, Tinman and Jack sneak passes the guards, they all meet the Nome King, who has Princess Ozma trapped inside of a minor and he also has Scarecrow, Lion and Tinman’s long-lost old friend, Dorothy Gale from Kansas and her dog, Toto inside of a minor as well. After that the real Tippetarius (who was Ozma used to be) show up and he was angry at the Nome King for kidnapping two girls and a dog, so he, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Scarecrow, Lion, Tinman and Jack starting to fight the Nome King and his minions immediately. As they defeats all of the Nome King's minions, Scarecrow demand him to release Ozma, Dorothy and Toto immediately, but the Nome King laughs that they can release them since Mombasa, the Wicked Witch of the West's cousin has green elephants to destroy them but Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen has to signaling their immortal friends, Huaxing, Shanying and Ka-Lun as they appeared with their magic and they came to save Ozma, Dorothy and Toto from minor by defeating the Nome King with their magic and said the magic words "Niliyate ca Adizati amitrahu antah apara stapana uta adhara!" And then the Nome King disappears in a mystical portal and then Ozma, Dorothy and Toto are free from the minor. After that, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Scarecrow, Lion, Tinman and Jack are glad that Ozma, Dorothy and Toto are okay because they were safe from the Nome King, but Huaxing, Shanying and Ka-Lun told them that they and their friends were still immortals witches and warlock to help Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends to save the day so Glinda came with her magic and she’s very proud of them for saving Ozma, Dorothy and Toto with a help from Tip and also her three immortal friends, Huaxing, Shanying and Ka-Lun as well. But Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen asked Glinda why didn’t she tell them that Huaxing, Shanying and Ka-Lun are her friends before, Glinda told them that they wouldn’t wanna believe her because they always need help from them and they understand that. As they all got back to the Emerald City, Everyone are very happy that Ozma is safe again as she sit on her thorn and give Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen some rewards for defeating the Nome King and saving her, Dorothy and Toto and it won’t for the immortal witches, they would be stuck in the minor. Ozma asked Tip if he would marry her and he would love too and Jack is so excited to have Tip as a father again and then Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen are ready to go home so they say goodbye to Dorothy, Toto, Scarecrow, Lion, Tinman, Ozma, Tip, Jack, Glinda and everyone in Oz and then they need their immortal witches help to bring them back home and said the magic words “Lana suran amati duryona.” Then Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen has returned to Frostbite Falls and Fern, Captain Peachfuzz, Becky, Gidney and Cloyd has been looking everywhere for them as they were in the land of Oz. Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen told Fern, Captain Peachfuzz, Becky, Gidney and Cloyd everything in Oz and they all understand so they all live happily ever after! The End! Category:Movies Category:Animated films Category:Crossover film